Who To Choose
by ESizZlE
Summary: What happens when everything is going good with Zach and then she all of the sudden misses Josh? Does she get him back into her life? How will Zach react? Isn't the Circle still after her?
1. Chapter 1

Who To Choose

Chapter 1

"Cammie! Wake up!" yelled one of Cammie Morgan's roommates, Liz.

"What time is it?" Cammie murmured under her sheets.

"It's 6:30! You said you would wake up as early as me to finish your report for cove-ops!"

"Ugh! Fine."

Cammie rolled her body out of bed and put some slippers and a robe on. Then she quickly ran to the bathroom to change into her uniform and to work on putting on make-up that way Macey taught her to. When almost done straightening her hair, she heard loud knocks at her door.

"Cammie! Come on! It's already 7:00 now!"

Has it really been that long already Cammie thought to herself as she put the iron down on the bathroom sink? She walked to the door and opened it.

"Opps," was all she was able to say. Because at the door was one of the scariest looks Liz could give you when you tried to avoid her or homework.

"Uh-Hu. Come on now. We need to get you report done."

"Alright."

Cammie walked out of the bathroom with Liz and sat down by the end of their beds (where a desk was) and sat down. Liz pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket. Cammie opened her mouth to say something about that but figured that now was not the time and because she didn't want to get in argument with Liz. Not this early in the morning anyways. They were sitting down at that table for fifteen minutes before they got distracted from their other two roommates, rustling in their bed, waking up. Liz was silent until Bex and Macey opened their eyes because she knew that Cammie was looking for things to distract her. She really did not like doing reports for Cove-Ops class.

Bex and Macey finally got out of bed. Well, technically, Macey thought she saw a snake and jumped off the bed and the scream from Macey woke up Bex entirely and she rolled off the bed. Once Macey figured it wasn't a snake she was only aware then that everyone was laughing at her. After all, she did attend a girl's spy school and could take anyone on for arm wrestling but yet was afraid of snakes. Macey groaned as she slouched to the bathroom to change into her clothes and do her make-up.

Bex new that this would take a while and that they already slept in so refused to let Macey leave her outside and slipped in through the doorway last second, without Macey knowing. Liz and Cammie waited in silence for the yelling to start between them until it did. Macey always wanted her privacy when she changed and did her make-up. But it's not like she would be able to physically kick Bex out of there. Everyone knew that Bex was one of the most toughest girls in the school. They all figured that was because she got lots of training of all the summers of her life from her parents since they're famous spies.

Liz and Cammie sat there giggling at Bex and Macey for a good five minutes until Liz told Cammie she had to get back to work.

"Come on! We can't get sidetracked- no matter how tempting."

"Ok, ok. Besides, we already have this almost finished. I just need to do the sum-it-up part and I'll be done."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But if we ever want to get this done-"

"We need to not get sidetracked," Cammie finished for her.

Liz glared at Cammie for predicting her but nodded all the same. They then finished the end of the report fairly easy while ignoring the yelling that was slowly drowning out. Once they finished, Cammie's wondered somewhere it had never wondered before. To someone she had never given a second thought until she met Zach. Someone who had won over her heart before had done so right at this very moment for no typical reason. A person in whom she broke all rules for just to be with. Only if it hadn't ended the way it did. But writing this report for Cove-Ops reminded her for her love for him. But there was only one problem. She was dating Zach- sort of. But all she wanted at this moment was to be with Josh. He made her feel free and normal! Not some super spy that been undercover her whole life. With Zach being a spy, she will never get a break. These reports only made Cammie want to find Josh and be with him. But how would she be able to tell her friends about this? Josh was just some normal person who she had loved! But her friends didn't understand that. That is, all her friends minus Macey…

"Cammie!" Yelled Bex (now dressed).

"Yes?" Cammie asked, snapping out of her thought.

"What were you thinking about this time?" Liz asked seeming quite annoyed with Cammie's behavior this morning.

"No one- nothing!" she quickly caught herself, not wanting to give any hint that she was thinking of Josh. She would have to keep cover as long as possible.

"Sure. Come on. We need to get down to breakfast now," said Macey. Everyone filed out of the room. Liz first, Liz second, Cammie third, and Macey fourth. On the way out, Macey whispered something in Cammie's ear.

"I know that it's a boy. We'll talk about it tonight when they're all sleeping," she said pointing to Liz and Bex. Then she quickly walked ahead of me to catch up with her other two best friends.

_**If you like this first chapter and want me to continue then PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During breakfast, I shot Macey curious looks. I sure hope I could trust her not to tell anybody about Josh. Apparently Bex noticed all those glances

because she looked from me to Macey over Andover again while Liz just ate her breakfast.

"Cam? You ok? You seem sort of jumpy this morning?"

"I'm fine," I lied. The truth is, I'm not. Not even close. I'm confused.

"Come on! I'm your best friend! You don't need to lie to me, you know?"

"I bet she's just been thinking about Zach quite a bit," Macey said, covering for me.

I mouthed the words "thank you" to her and she responded with a nod and a smirk. I bet she's just itching to know what's really on my mind! Or

more specifically, who's on my mind. Oh well, this would have to wait. But of course, Liz had to jump right in to the conversation and ask about

Zach.

"So, Cammie, When was the last time you saw Zach?" I was about to say the other night but then I remembered that I haven't told them abut his

almost nightly visit to our room. So I answered the most logical way.

"I don't know. It's been a while." Good job, Cammie, Keeping it cool.

"Oh," said Bex. "Well, you know what I think?"'

"Why does something tell me that I should be scared?" I asked. Bex look taken aback for a second but then quickly shoved a mask over that and

looked serious.

"Listen, Cammie. This is important. This about you finally reuniting with your one true love," she said with a small hint of sarcasm that no regular

person would have been able to pick up.

But me being a spy, it's almost second nature by now. I will never forget Mr. Solomon's first lesson: Always notice things. So I do. I noticed 7

things this morning. I noticed that Macey was more quiet then usual this morning. I noticed that Liz was thinking abut my essay. I noticed that my

mom walked in the room. I noticed that all the staff followed her today all huddled around instead of a neat line. I notice that Mr. Solomon missed

a spot while shaving. I noticed that Miss Dabeny wasn't walking with a classic rhythm like she taught us and did herself. And I noticed something

else that morning too. That is, as soon as my mom was in the middle of her speech.

"Good morning, fellow Gallagher Girls," she began. All the girls in the room shot each other weird looks. Mom usually doesn't stat our morning

announcements' like that unless there's a surprise. That only made everybody sit up straighter and listened better. Mom continued. "Today, we

will be having special visitors. Well, should I say new-comers to this school! The Boys from Blackthorn have had an incident which has caused them

searching for a new school. So as principle of The Gallagher Academy for Acceptingly Young Women, I am proud to present for here on in this will

be The Gallagher Academy for Acceptingly Young Children! Come on in, Blackthorn Boys!"

And then, a very (and I mean very) large group of cute (yes, only cute. Macey taught Bex, Liz and I the difference between 'cute' and sexy' the

first day she came here) boys came in the room. Almost every girl gasped at the sight of this. No matter how much training I ever had (even put

together with my sisters) would never prepare me for my noticing of sight number seven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't even think from what I saw! Coming in the room was not three boys that I knew.. But FIVE! In the room, I saw Zach (great), Jonas, Grant, and Josh! My head started overflowing with questions.. Like

1. When did he become a spy?

2. How could he not tell me?

3. Am I just being delusional?

4. Why on earth would Zach NOT be wearing his smirk?

5. Why has everything just blacked out?

I opened my eyes to find that I was in my room, laying on my bed. By my bed were my best friends. The second they opened I opened my eyes, they all started squealing.

"Cammie! What bloody hell happened to you?" yelled Bex. Macey appeared behind Bex and started shouting next.

"You will NEVER believe what is going on here!" And Liz, the quietest of all came on the other side of my bed and told me the most shocking news (and the reason the my faint.).

"They're here, Cam. Zach and Jonas and Grant.. But Josh is here too! He's actually waiting right outside the door." I stared at her dumbfounded.

"What? I thought I was just seeing things. He can't be here. Not now! OH!"

There was a slight knock on the door and Macey ran over to it and there standing in the doorway was Josh. His head was hanging down but not low enough for me to not see his face. He looked relived and at the same time, ashamed. Macey stared at him as if she didn't know who he was for a second (she's such a great spy!) and then pulled him into a hug!

"Josh! I'm Macey. Cammie's best friend. I've heard sooo much about you! But apparently, I haven't heard everything. And judging by the look on my sister's face neither has she."

"That's why I'm here. I sort of wanted to talk to Cammie alone."

My sisters then did the last thing I'd ever expect them to do now. As if this day couldn't get any weirder, they nodded and left the room without a word. Once the door closed, Josh slowly walked up to my bed. I just stared at him like I was seeing a ghost….. which, I sort of was… a ghost from the past. Josh sat on my bed and looked at me.. this time, letting me see his face.

"I'm so sorry, Cammie!"

What? He wanted me to forgive him for lying to me all this time? No way in hell would I! As if he could read my thoughts, he started talking again.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. But please just give me a chance so we can be together!"

I leaned close to his face and pursed my lips. I fluttered my eyes and he closed his. We were not even centimeters apart when I opened my eyes again and gave him the hardest slap I have ever given in my life. He jumped off my bed and looked in the mirror to see how red his face had gotten. It was as red as a tomato.

"How can you possibly think that I could be with you now that I don't even know you?" I scolded him. He looked apologetic.  
"I don't know," he muttered. And then he spoke a bit louder and said, "But I know, I will get you back, no matter the cost."

I thought of Zach just then. Did he know that Zach and I were possibly dating? No! I didn't even know! So I just said the first thing that popped into my head. "Well, that may be a bit hard."

Right on that note, Zach came bursting through the doorway.

"I thought I told you never to talk to her again! I thought you'd get the message after all that rearranging! You just don't listen, do you! Get the HELL out of here, NOW!"

Josh slouched out of the room with a frightened face. He was scared. That was totally understandable. Even I was scared! I had absolutely never seen that side of Zach. I could feel tears running down my face. Zach turned on my and his face softened. I thought he would explain but he only said six little words.

"Don't ever let me catch you with him." And then he left.


	4. Chapter 4

"

Chapter 4

Only three words were entered in my head at the very moment I was able to think again. OH MY GOD! Just then, Macey, Liz, and Bex walked right on in with a look on their face that read curious and both scared to know. And frankly, I don't blame them.

"What happened?" asked Macey.

"Well, judging on Josh's face as he walked out the door and the anger on Zach's face not to mention the total look on Cam's face I'd have to say that in my expert opinion-"

"She asked Cammie!" hollered Bex in Liz's ear.

"Oh my god," I said. Those were the only words my brain would process.

"She's in shock!" screamed Bex.

"This must be interesting," noted Macey.

"I better get my pencil and notebook!" Liz yelled, running to her desk.

I could feel silent tears run down my face but I refused to cry. I didn't want to make any sound at all.  
"Oh my god," I repeated. "They're crazy!"

"What HAPPENED!" Bex yelled at me. "tell me or I will make you tell me!" Bex started shaking me.

"Bex! Let go. Give her some time," said Macey. For once, Bex listened to her. I took in a couple of deep breaths and started my story.

"Josh came in and started apologizing me and he wanted me to forgive him. He didn't say he expected me to but he would find a way to get me back. I did sort of slap him though." I heard Bex chuckle softly. We all looked at her until she shut up. "And then Zach came in and flipped out yelling at Josh and threatening him never to talk to me again and told me not to let him catch me with Josh ever again. I mean, WHY is it that Zach never asks me out and always runs away and doesn't show himself to me for years or moths later? I don't even think I'm officially dating him! I get lonely and he expects me never to talk to an ex boyfriend that never made me lonely but always special and pretty and well, unique….."

"CAM! Snap out of it!" Bex yelled.

"Sorry! I just don't know what to do! I'm pissed at Josh but I think I still might have feelings for him. But then there's Zach. He's just so, well, mysterious. I know he loves me but.. Well I don't know. He's just well, Zach." I couldn't hold it in anymore. More and more tears were streaming down my face and I began to sob. For the rest of the night I was comforted by my sisters/best friends until I fell asleep in my bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find a rock being smashed to my window. I gasped but tried to quiet myself so I wouldn't wake my sleeping roommates. I tip-toe out of my bed and open up my window to stick my head out. On the roof, I see Josh with another rock in his hand, ready to aim and fire once more. But then he see's me and sets the rock down.

"Josh!" I whisper yelled. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to see you. Come out here!"

"It's freezing." He gave me a puppy-dog look. I was never able to resist that. "Give me two minutes."

Josh smiled in satisfaction. I ran to my closet and got out one of Macey's BCBG jackets and slipped on some white fuzzy slippers along with light pink fuzzy socks. I snuck to the window jumped onto the roof. When I was close enough to Josh I sat down. He did too.

"So, are you going to explain yourself?"

"Yes. But Cammie. I just want you to know that I never lied to you!"

"Then what do you call this with you being here?" I motioned at him.

"Well, it all started after you tried to have me drink the tea after I crashed your assignment. It didn't work!"

"But it was made to work on the most physically powerful man there is," I explained. "That can't be it."

"Well, whatever it is, I remembered what happened. Blackthorn caught on and made me attend their school because they didn't trust me out in the world with valuable information. I tried to see you later to tell you but every time I tried to sneak out to find you, I was always caught….. by Zach."

"Is that what he meant from earlier?" I asked. Josh nodded.

"That's what he still means," said an angry voice from behind me. I turned around to see a fumed face (even if it was in the middle of the night and pitch black [Josh brought a flash-light.]).


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time1 I've been super SUPER busy with homework sports, etc... but here's a new thing.. if i get at least 5 reviews per chapter, ill start another one ASAP! so read and REVIEW (THAT IS, IF U WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER)!1**_

Chapter 5

"Oh crap," Josh muttered…

"'Oh crap' is right," said Zach, still fumed.

I looked from one guy to the other, not sure what I should do.. I was nervous a little. But, I can't be nervous! No, that's pathetic! I'm a spy (well,

spy in training). And spy's don't get nervous over a little love triangle.. If that's what you could even call it. I'm just going to have to tell Josh and

Zach what I told Bex, Liz, and Macey. Just as I began to open my mouth to tell them how I felt about all of this, Zach beat me to it.

"How could you, Cam?" he asked, actually looking hurt. "I thought we were closer then that!" I gave him a disbelieving look, although I bet he

could hardly see it in the dark night sky. But fair enough, he noticed this look. "Well," he continued. "Close enough to NOT sneak around with our

ex's." Oh god! I can't handle this anymore!

"Really Zach? You're going to go there now? First of all, I'm not sneaking around with Josh!"

"Then what do you call this?"

"Visiting." I said, casually. Whoa! Point for Cammie! "And how am I supposed to know how close we really are if you kiss me and then leave for

months at a time with me just waiting around wondering if I'll ever see you again!"

"That is not fair! I'm just very, very-"

"Busy,' I finished for him. "Yeah, I've heard that before. Let me guess, you were too busy trying to figure out more then I do about the COC just to

come back and brag about it to me because you know for a fact that I find that highly irritating!" I didn't even know that my voice was raised until

I was done speaking. Zach opened his mouth but got caught off by a female voice. Except, it wasn't mine this time. It was my sister's. And they

looked vicious. Of course, it was Macey that spoke first, trying to carry out her "nice" voice which we all knew (well, maybe not Josh) meant her "deadly" voice.

"I thought I herd voices out here. See, didn't I tell you Bex?" Bex, still yawning, nodded (same with Liz). "What on earth are both you boys doing

here, on our roof, in the middle of the night?"

"Nothing. Just talking," said Josh, finally joining the conversation.

"And whipping ass!" yelled Zach, darting for Josh.

As if right on queue, Zach dived for josh, and knocked him to the ground. My roommates and I screamed. Pretty soon, Zach started throwing

punches at josh everywhere he could and yelled lots of curse words in his ear.

"Zach!" I screamed. "Get off him! You're being SO immature!" I knew that what I was saying was by far, an understatement but it just popped

into my mind and at this moment, I was desperate to say anything that might help Zach get off of Josh. But this yelling at him did not help at all. It

only made him madder and madder. I could hear Josh's yelling turn into moans. I was sure he was on the urge of getting knocked out. NOT GOOD!

"Macey! Bex! Help me get Zach off of Josh!" I yelled to them. With in seconds (1.0001 to be exact) we were all on top of Zach, hoisting him up and

he randomly threw punches. I could see tiny specks of tear drops in his eyes (but they were highly unnoticeable [I was just used to the dark by

then]). I slipped away from Bex and Macey (who were still holding Zach) and he was still randomly throwing punches at whoever would take them.

Even me. I went in front of him to try to talk and calm him down, but, he threw his hardest punch (harder then I've ever seen him punch before)

right at my stomach while his other clenched fist (this one with a ring and a pointy diamond on the end) at my forehead. The pain hurt so bad that

I instantly felt the pain (it was unbearable), screamed and waited as my eyes and vision faded into blackness.


End file.
